pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
John Stammers
John Stammers (born 1954) is an English poet, editor, and instructor. Life Stammers was born in Islington, London. He read philosophy at King's College, London (where he is now an Associate). He took up writing poetry in his 30s, joining Michael Donaghy’s City University poetry group. Stammers teaches at the City Literary Institute. City Lit course. He has edited Magma magazine and was convenor of the British and Irish Contemporary Poetry Conference. His work has also appeared in London Review of Books,LRB The New Republic, Poetry Daily (US), Poetry Review and various broadsheets. Stammers lives in London with his wife and their two sons. Macmillian profile Writing Cressida Connolly in The Daily Telegraph asks: "Is it possible to be a first-rate romantic poet and yet make mention of Ovaltine, Plexiglas, Rock Hudson, a macramé plant-holder, visiting the chiropodist and wiping dog-mess off a shoe? In the case of John Stammers, the answer is a resounding yes. His first collection, Panoramic Lounge Bar, introduced poetry readers to a spectacular talent and won the Forward Prize for the best new poet of 2001. Stammers's voice is idiosyncratic, at once tender and funny, fresh and familiar." Critic Stephen Burt reviews Stolen Love Behaviour: "We know that a talented 21st-century English poet (Paul Farley, say) can render the 21st-century city in quick, ironic, breezy sketches. And we know that an extraordinarily talented 21st-century London poet (let's call him, for convenience, Mark Ford) can pursue the opacities of modern sociolects along with the bafflements of adult life. Can the same 21st-century poet do both? In cityscapes, domestic interiors, and briskly ironized variations on inherited language-games, John Stammers' second collection tries, and largely succeeds. His less ambitious poems capture moments in (or after) failed romance (less often, successful ones), or days spent in alien urban sites: the more ambitious works explore interiorities, wishes, hypotheticals, "director's cuts of the lives we've never led,/ unreleased and maiden from the archives." Recognition In 2002-2003, Stammers served as Judith E. Wilson Fellow at the University of Cambridge. Awards * 2001 Forward Prize for Best First Collection (for Panoramic Lounge-Bar) * 2001 Whitbread Poetry Award shortlisted (for Panoramic Lounge-Bar) * 2005 Waterstones Best New Poetry (for 'Stolen Love Behaviour') * 2005 Poetry Book Society Choice (for 'Stolen Love Behaviour') * 2005 Forward Prize for Best Collection (shortlist) (for 'Stolen Love Behaviour') * 2005 T.S. Eliot Prize (shortlist)(for 'Stolen Love Behaviour') Publications Poetry * Panoramic Lounge-bar. London: Picador, 2001. * Buffalo Bills (chapbook). Donut Press, 2004.Buffalo Bills, Google Books, Google Inc. Web, June 22, 2013. * Stolen Love Behaviour. London: Picador, 2005. * Interior Night. London: Picador, 2010. Edited * Gerard Manley Hopkins. London: Faber, 2008. * The Picador Book of Love Poems. London: Picador, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Stammers, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 22, 2013. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems * [http://www.guardian.co.uk/books/2005/jan/29/featuresreviews.guardianreview36 "The Marshes" The Guardian 29 January 2005] * "John Stammers"at Poetry International Rotterdam (profile & 7 poems) *John Stammers at CliveJames.com {profile & 10 poems) ;About * Author's blog * [http://jacketmagazine.com/22/bergv-stamm-iv.html Jacket 22 "Caroline Bergvall in conversation with John Stammers" May 2003] Category:1954 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets Category:People from London